Baking time
by StiYulover16
Summary: Yukino thought she'd be spending all day making cookies by herself until a certain blonde haired dragon slayer randomly drops by to keep her company. A/U


Yukino hummed to herself as she danced around her kitchen taking out pots and pans, baking sheets and flour, sugar and measuring cups. She was on a mission, a mission to bake more than 100 sweets in a day all for the schools library. Some of the books were in bad condition a a few of the students volunteered to raise money to either get them patched up or buy new ones.

Yukino was one of the few who was really trying to help out. She was really close to the librarian and her friends, Lucy and Levy, had made a bet on who would earn more money.

After taking out a few eggs she began twirling and shaking her head about, displaying some wicked hairoghraphy. She laughed to herself and turned up the music. Snatching a spatula from the counter, Yukino began singing the lyrics of 'Cry' by Alexx Calise.

She was all alone anyways. "Oh and I don't wanna do anything but cry."

She was at her own concert. She felt the cheers as she wholeheartedly danced and sung our loud. Her blood pumped in her veins and she couldn't help but smile broadly. She finished off the song with a bow and she was breathing heavily and between the brief pause her iPod stereo made to switch songs she heard... Clapping?

She straightened up like a bullet and looked around the kitchen frantically. She saw her boyfriend of two months stare back at her with a decent sized smirk plastered on his face. Yukino felt her face color and she opened her mouth to speak and defend herself but she couldn't manage to get any words out.

"Fantastic performance!" Sting cried clapping all over again. "I don't know why you haven't either joined the choir or the dance team, you're spectacular!"

Yukino fiddled with her apron and smiled lightly. "I did try out once but I couldn't seem to manage to fit it in my schedule. I teach dance at a studio on the weekends through." Sting saw the way her eyes shinned when she mentioned the ten to twelve year olds students she taught.

"I know." He said when she was finished.

Yukino stared at him. "You know? W-wh... How?" She stuttered.

He smiled and tapped his fingers on the counter. "My niece is one of the younger girls who really wants to hit ten to be one of you're students." He chuckled softly and some color seeped into his cheeks. "She's five. She really admires you, you know."

"You have a niece?!" Yukino was baffled. "I didn't know you had any other family members."

Sting rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, we're not exactly blood related, she's the daughter of one of my friends and she treats me like her uncle."

Yukino laughed and set the spatula down. "thats really cute."

Sting blushed harder but quickly toned down the color by smirking. "I've also seen you dance you know. When you're not teaching."

"Huh?"

"I pass by the dance studio on my way home and I sometimes see you dancing." He lifted an eyebrow. "Some of the songs you dance are sexy."

Yukino was back to blushing. "I-I just really like dancing." She glanced at the floor momentarily before looking up at him. "Why did you come by here anyways?"

"What, am I not welcome?"

"No!" She waved her hands around hastily. "That's not what I mean. It's out of pure curiosity."

"I came to ask you if you wanted a lift to the the football game. It's an away game."

Yukino stared back at him mortified. "Oh no! I forgot." She groaned and let out a frustrated growl. "I have to bake a bunch of sweets for tomorrow! I can't go."

Sting stayed quiet for a while before hopping off the counter and leaving through the front door. Yukino banged her head on the fridge. "Great... Now he's mad at me." She whipped away a stray tear and turned back to the huge mess. "Well, I need to start now or I'll never finish."

She cracked two eggs in a bowl and added flour. She was mixing it around when someone wrapped their arms around her waist and leaned in close to her ear. "Did you really think I'd leave you with this much work?"

Yukino felt her heart skip a beat. "S-Sting..."

He made her face him and he leaned his forehead against hers. "I came to help." She looked at the 'kiss the cook apron' he was wearing and smiled.

"You knew." It was more of a statement than a question. "Are you stalking me?"

He laughed and nodded. "That's exactly what I'm doing." She could clearly see his incisors when he smiled.

He leaned down to kiss her and she let him press her against the counter and hold her. While he was occupied she grabbed the egg beater she had forgotten briefly and press it against his face. He recoiled immediately.

"What the-? Gross!" He glared at a giggling Yukino and whipped the goop off his cheek. "You'll pay for that! He grabbed an egg and smashed it against her head. Yukino shrieked and began jumping up and down. "Ewww!"

They had a mini war going as they baked and managed to finish four hours later.

They were currently lip locking against the fridge, leaving strangely colored stains on the once clean white surface. Sting grabbed her flour covered waist and lifted her up to place her on one of the counters. Things escalated quickly and were experimenting their first French kiss as a couple.

Yukino let out a soft moan of protest when his lips left hers but quickly recovered when they landed on her chin and made their was to her neck. Yukino's mind was fuzzy and her hormones were driving her crazy.

"Yukino I'm home! What smells soooo good? I- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" The sprang apart and Yukino quickly hopped down from the counter.

"N-nee-San, you're home already?" Yukino was thoroughly ignored as Sorano marched up to Sting and punch him on the arm. Hard. He took it and didn't flinch or glare at her.

"What are you doing to my baby sister?!" She growled.

"Nee-san!"

"I'll kill you if you hurt her." Sorano closed in on Sting and poked him in the chest roughly.

"I understand." Sting answered cooly.

Sorano turned on her heel and went up to Yukino. "Listen, make sure to use condoms if you're going to have sex." She put her hand on a tomato red Yukino. "I don't want to be an aunt so soon."

"Sorano!" Yukino scolded.

"I won't even ask why you two are covered in... Whatever that is." She gestured to their dirty clothes. "behave." She said taking a brownie and leaving the kitchen but not without sending another glare in Sting's direction.

They stared after her and Sting broke the silence first by letting out a loud laugh. "Your sister is scary."

"You didn't seem scared."

Sting smirked. "I should go home."

"Ah, like that?"

He shrugged and washed his hands. "Yeah. It's not far away anyways. Your sister will kill me if she sees me taking a shower here."

He walked over to her and pecked her on the cheek, her forehead and finally her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah."

As soon as the door slammed shut there was a yell. "YUKINO! I WANT DETAILS!"

Sting chuckled to himself and hoped Yukino wouldn't get killed.


End file.
